Understanding
by Star Mage1
Summary: Michael is consumed with what the humans did to him as he remembers more everyday, his past guide his current actions as he reflects on what he remembers. Episode Tag


**Summary:** Michael is consumed with what the humans did to him as he remembers more everyday, which guide his current actions as he reflects on what he remembers.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I didn't like the way John was to Michael or how John was in No Man's Land and Misbegotten. After his own experience with the retrovirus I would think he would have been more understanding and would have acted differently. So this is my response to that. I haven't posted anything for Control because I don't have my computer right now. I had a hard enough time just writing this one shot. **Edited 3/2/2007**

_**Beware I got this idea from reading about an upcoming episode called Vengeance.**_

* * *

**Understanding**

Sounds pierce through the darkness, thoughts jumble together. His eyes barely open as his focus went towards the direction the sounds came from. The figures he sees look familiar yet he can't seem to recognize them. The man with messy hair makes gestures towards his direction while he converses with a woman in a red shirt. The sounds become clearer and form words which bring some understanding of the conversation that their having, but now it didn't seem so much as a conversation as it is an argument. It is about him that much he knows for sure. The messy hair one seems to be upset over something the others did.

"I want you to stop the injections now," commanded the messy haired one.

"We can't do that. You know it was too much of a security risk if we left him the way he was," responded the women.

"He wouldn't have told anyone what he knows."

"You don't know that. This way he will live and not remain a threat. The only other choice would have been to kill him or keep him locked away until he dies."

"There are worst things then death. Changing him again after he clearly stated he didn't want to be human is wrong, especial after how he helped us. I know there aren't many options in what could be done with him. However we could have let him go and shown some trust in him. I believe he would not have said anything. For one it would have been to his disadvantage to say anything seeing how he was treated from the hive. Although it may be too late for that now because he most likely hates humans more now than ever before."

"If you think he would hate humans more now why are you insisting on stopping the injections?" The woman crosses her arms as she stares at the messy haired man.

"Because it would be better if we let him change back now to what he wants to be, then him feeling that there is something wrong with himself and him trying to figure out what it is. I'm sure you remember how well things worked out last time. If you will not let him change back, at least be honest with him about what he is."

"I understand where you're coming from, but the decision is finale. We worked out a cover story and we will be placing all of them on another world. So there should be no worries about compromising security. As for telling him or any of the others the truth my answer remains the same as last time. Now I believe you have duties that need to be cared out." The messy haired man leaves angrily after the woman finishes her response. Once he leaves another man with very little hair approaches the woman. However this man did not seem familiar to him like the one who had just left.

"Dr. Weir may I ask what that was about. Colonel Sheppard didn't seem too happy about turning the wraith in to a human. This seems surprising considering what I saw from the recordings of the first time the wraith was made into a human. He had helped hold the wraith down while the antivirus was administered," asked the man.

"Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard actions may seem strange but you need to understand where he is coming from. I know for a fact that he will do what he has too to protect this city. When the retrovirus was first tested it was hoped that we would finally have a way to defeat the wraith without killing them. Colonel Sheppard was for this however at the same time he did not want to hide the truth. He wanted to reveal to Michael what we did and why we did it the moment he was aware. It was decided against that because there was no way of knowing his reaction to the news. And with Michael having to constantly be administered the retrovirus there was too much of a risk of him going back to being a wraith," answered the woman he now knows as Dr. Weir.

"That explains something's but why would he want to reveal the truth. Considering what happen when Michael discovered the truth. I would think that would be the very reason why he would not want too," question the man called Woolsey.

"It is because of his own experience with the retrovirus," said Weir uncomfortably, "He knows what it is like to be changing into something that your not, with no way of stopping it from happening. Aware of his body was become something he knows is not who he is."

"I remember reading about that incident; it was during the early stages of developing the retrovirus. Looking back at that I could understand where Colonel Sheppard is coming from. He would understand better than anyone what the wraith are going through since he went through a transformation because of the retrovirus too." As the man named Woolsey speaks, he finds himself slowly lose consciousness. He ties to stay awake so he can hear more, but the effort is in vein as he slips back into the darkness.

Michael sits up suddenly taking a good look of his surroundings. The tension in his body leaves as he recognizes his room and that he isn't with the humans. He tries to clear his head of the dream he just had but can't. He knows the effort is pointless because it wasn't a dream but a memory. Each passing day he remembers more and more. At times what he remembers fuels his anger, the humans actions reminds him why he considers them beneath the wraith. Other times he is left feeling confused instead of anger or betrayal.

He gets up and begins to prepare for the day ahead. All the while his thoughts are trapped in the past. At times he wants to make Sheppard pay and yet other times he feels a sense of comradely with him. He remembers watching the recording of Sheppard holding him down and feeling anger. He also felt betrayal at being changed a second time after working together with Sheppard. However as he remembers more he is not sure what to feel. It seems Sheppard had fought for him but Weir did not agree with Sheppard and chose not to do what he suggested. He could understand why Sheppard did not do anything after that and that he has to think about his people first. Before being betrayed by his Queen he would do as she commanded always putting the hive first.

Michael enters his lab and heads towards the table in the center. He looks at his latest subject and makes note of the changes that have happen since he made his last observation. The subject opens its eyes, when it sees Michael it begins to struggle against the restraints.

"Now are you still trying to escape your bonds? You should know by now that it is point less," laughed Michael as the subject ceases its struggle.

"Why won't you just feed on me? Why are you doing this?" The subject whispers its questions but Michael heard it perfectly.

"Simple really I want to perfect my experiment before I use it on those that it is meant for. Besides you humans think you can do whatever you want. Well I am just doing what I have learned from you humans. This isn't just about revenge, although I will enjoy using my experiments for that purpose, but for survival as well. You are just one of my many experiments each set up to achieve a different end," smiled Michael wickedly.

Michael prepares his latest injection and administers it to the subject. It is hard to believe that the subject may have been human once but now is completely wraith in physical appearance. However the subject has not change mentally still thinking as a human. Should this latest injection work the subject would cease thinking as human but start seeing it self as wraith. Succeeded or fail either way the subject will be killed after this. This subject is not worthy of being a wraith, only those who he sees fit will get to be wraith. While others won't be so lucky, that thought brings a smile on to Michael's face.

"Soon everything will be ready and I will get back at those who thought themselves better."


End file.
